


Heat and Tension

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, One-Sided Crush, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise has the biggest crush on Margaret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Tension

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> _"Whoa… She's beautiful…"_
> 
> _Rise develops the world's biggest crush on Margaret._
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=370719#t370719>

“Don’t tell me you’re going to fight her!?”  
  
Rise had nothing but admiration for Souji-senpai, but she wanted to scream at him for being so reckless. She couldn’t believe that not only did he intend on fighting the beautiful blonde woman that challenged him, but that he wanted to do it alone.  
  
The air all around felt heavy, charged as it was with the woman’s power. Rise felt the hairs on her neck stand up and shivers ran down her spine. A storm was approaching, a beautiful, terrible storm.  
  
Everyone rushed up to Souji-senpai, weapons drawn, ready to face the challenge with their Leader. But he simply smiled, held out a hand, and said, “Thank you, but this is between Margaret and me alone.”  
  
And so Souji-senpai faced Margaret alone, enduring an epic battle that lasted eons. They traded attack after attack, summoned Persona after Persona, for round after round. Heaven shook as two gods raged.  
  
As all her friends cheered and shouted words of encouragement for Souji-senpai, Rise felt horrible for hoping that he would get hit again and again, so that the battle would continue. She obviously didn’t want to see him get hurt and she wanted him to win, but even more than that, she wanted to be in Margaret’s presence as long as possible.  
  
Rise had never seen a more beautiful woman, if Margaret could even be called a woman. She was a goddess; she literally floated on air, and called forth angels and demons to do her bidding.  
  
Rise knew many girls and women who could be called “beautiful” -- idols and models and actresses; detectives and innkeepers and martial artists -- but Margaret had a regal, imperious beauty that Rise had never seen before. And those unearthly golden eyes shone with some divine light, somehow cold and commanding, yet also warm and caring.  
  
Those eyes seemed to stare right into Rise’s soul. She couldn’t help but think of Souji-senpai’s own cool gray eyes whenever he looked at her, filled with understanding and affection. Gold and silver, those two, a perfect pair.  
  
And they seemed to share the uncanny ability to be all things to all people at all times. Souji-senpai always knew just what to say, just how to connect. Though Rise knew it was linked to his unique ability to summon all kinds of Personas, she also knew it wasn’t some act; those Personas came from the sea of Souji-senpai’s consciousness, facets of his true self.  
  
Margaret seemed to have the same ability, and her true self was on display throughout the battle: Calm and collected, courageous and determined, playful and whimsical, powerful and awe-inspiring. To Rise, as beautiful as Margaret was on the outside, so she was within.  
  
Slowly, surely, inevitably, the tide turned in Souji-senpai’s favor. With one final call to Izanagi-no-Okami and one final bolt of lightning, an effort that staggered Souji-senpai to his knees, Margaret cried out and fell to earth.  
  
Gracious in defeat, Margaret told a curious, wistful story about her younger sister and then congratulated Souji-senpai on his victory; she also promised that, should Souji-senpai ever find himself trapped like the boy in the story, she would use all her power to rescue him.  
  
Jealousy gripped Rise’s heart. Rise knew that all her friends loved her and would do anything for her, especially Souji-senpai, but hearing the depth of Margaret’s words for him made Rise jealous nonetheless. Margaret would literally go to the ends of the universe to save Souji-senpai; Rise wished that Margaret would feel that way about her.  
  
In the days and weeks after Souji-senpai had returned home to the city, Rise found herself thinking about Margaret increasingly often. Though they had only met that one time and Margaret hadn’t really paid any attention to her, that one action had shaken Rise’s heart more than a thousand words.  
  
When she was between recording her new album or learning her lines for a TV guest appearance, Rise would daydream about Margaret. What did a resident of the Velvet Room do all day? Souji-senpai had explained to everyone just where he went and what he did whenever he stared off into space, but surely Margaret did more than assist her long-nosed master with magical cards, right?  
  
When all was quiet and dark late at night, and she was snuggled comfortably naked under her blankets in bed, Rise’s thoughts would drift to some admittedly unlikely situations. Margaret probably wouldn’t allow Rise to slowly run her hands up those long, sleek legs, until Rise could slide off those black stockings that hid Margaret’s smooth skin. Margaret probably wouldn’t allow Rise to use a long, deep kiss to distract from her unbuttoning the velvety blue dress and then fondling the feminine curves below.  
  
No, someone like Margaret would probably like to be on top, to be the one who ruled over pleasure. She would lovingly take hold of Rise’s bare legs and spread them wide, smiling as she exposed the girl’s most intimate secrets. Then Margaret would carefully tease her guest with clever fingers, probing deep inside. Rise imagined that it would feel just like what she did to herself under the covers in her hotel room, panting and shuddering through the night.  
  
“Oooh, Margaret-san...”  
  
No, too formal.  
  
“Mmmm, Margaret-chan...”  
  
Not quite right.  
  
“Fuck me like you just got out prison, Maggie-chan!”  
  
Definitely not.  
  
“I love you, Margaret.”  
  
Perfect.  
  
And if Margaret’s sister was as gorgeous as she was...  
  
Maybe sleep could wait a little longer.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
